Love's Little Whims
by Jiao-chan
Summary: AU Meet Kagome, the stupid girl who fell for & dissed the rude dog boy. Observe InuYasha, the hot jerk who romanced said girl. Toss in a bad beginning, a little sexual frustration, and... Oh, boy. Can you say trouble? IYKag MirSan R&R!


A/N: Welcome to the first part of my first publicized fic-- Ever! I got a moment of inspiration after getting writer's block for so-many years. *rolls her eyes* Go figure. Anyway, please forgive my manner, use of bad language, etc. (Blah, blah!) Also excuse my terrible grammar. English isn't my primary language, so be warned of the dozens of mistakes I'm sure this thing has. (Please don't hurt me! *whimpers*) Oh, and this is Kagome's POV. Ok, then, enough of my rambling. Let's get the show on the road! XD  
  
Disclaimer: Can you believe I almost forgot to do this horrendous thing? Good thing I didn't, though, you people would have haunted me forever if I had. (Don't try to deny it!) Ok, I don't own InuYasha. So, don't sue. Or I'll sick my crazy Chihuahua on you. *grins evilly*  
  
The insane yet lovable Jiao-chan presents:  
  
"Love's Little Whims"  
  
Prologue: "And so the story and the dissing begins...."  
  
When in desperate times of need, there are 2 paths a woman can choose; her boyfriend or her family. Technically, I would always definitely go for the best path for me; in reality, I chose my boyfriend. Maybe it's because I knew that even if I didn't choose my family-- Hey! They ARE still my family. They gotta stick with me whether they like it or not. On the other hand, if I told lover-boy to "Hit the road, Jack!" using explicit language, he was bound to leave faster than you can say "PMS". And seeing as I did love that idiot-man of mine, and the fact that no woman on her right mind (or should I say sane?) would choose family over boyfriend, I chose (yes, you guessed it!) boyfriend.  
  
Sometimes I even wonder what made me love him in the first place; I mean, he's a real jerk; a jerk with a capital J. For the first weeks, no, months that we knew each other he would address me as "wench" or "bitch" instead of using my name which, by the way, is Kagome. He would look at me suspiciously and tell me all the time about how I reminded him of another bitch who happened to be his ex-girlfriend. Excuse me while I proceed to snort unladylike and roll my eyes. Pluh-ease!! I look nothing like that nutcase!! Honestly, that anti-social wreck gives me the creeps. And it's not just because.... Uh, I'll tell you guys later. Anyway, that woman was the cause of many of our arguments.  
  
Another thing that makes me wonder about my taste in men is, he's got this really weird name. And I'm not simply talking about weird here; I'm talking about WEIRD, as in that-is-so-Feudal-era-and-the-Shikon-is-real weird. I mean, come on!! The guy's named InuYasha, for crying out loud!! Dog-demon!!! FEMALE Dog Demon!! That made me wonder if his parents had something against him being born or something like that. I remember telling him so during one of our first arguments. Which, of course, earned me a "BITCH!" and the cleaning of a wrecked classroom. Sigh. But it was SO worth it. Please insert my satisfied grin here.  
  
See, I've already managed to come up with two full paragraphs filled with his bad qualities, and I'm not even halfway done yet! I can practically see you thinking, 'Boy, this must be a really stupid girl we're talking about here'. To tell the truth, I've thought that many times. I've thought, 'What made me fall for this slip of a man? Is it possible that perhaps he used some sort of freaky magic trick on me, or slipped some sort of love potion on my oden?' (I love oden. What? Leave me be!) But thinking about it, I'm being terribly unfair. He's got dozens of good qualities too! He just decides to keep them hidden most of the time, that's all. He's honest, caring, (over) protecting, can be terribly sweet, and is too loyal for his own good (Damn, that man!!!). Plus, he saved my life a couple of times too. I guess it was just natural for me to fall hard for him. And I do mean hard. I can honestly tell you I'm about the only one who can match InuYasha in the stubbornness and loyalty department. (And in some other departments as well.... He's such a BAD influence on me!)  
  
So now you see why I left my mother for my boyfriend. Don't look at me like that. These are perfectly reasonable reasons. I was young, naive, and stupid. I fell in love easily. I couldn't fall out of love easily. I believe it was cooler to chose the love of my life over anything else, family be damned. Was it, though? Hell yeah. Was it easy? In the words of my darling, it was fucking hard, damnit.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: So... how was it?! Be honest!! ;) If you like it, I'll post next chapter soon. Please, remember to tell me what you think!! ^o^ You'll tell me in a nice review, of course. *lol* Oh, and flames are accepted!! See ya. 


End file.
